Problem: If $\tan x = 2,$ then find $\tan \left( x + \frac{\pi}{4} \right).$
From the angle addition formula,
\begin{align*}
\tan \left( x + \frac{\pi}{4} \right) &= \frac{\tan x + \tan \frac{\pi}{4}}{1 - \tan x \tan \frac{\pi}{4}} \\
&= \frac{1 + 2}{1 - 2 \cdot 1} \\
&= \boxed{-3}.
\end{align*}